


Human [VID]

by resurrecho



Series: resurrecho's vids [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Guilt, Human/Vampire Relationship, Humanity, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrecho/pseuds/resurrecho
Summary: i'm only human // that's all it takes
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence
Series: resurrecho's vids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895074
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Human [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> I have SO MANY feelings about Laura Hollis and this video doesn't do them justice, but a girl's gotta try. 
> 
> Even if you don't watch it, pls pls watch 2 seconds at 1:27 because I am lowkey so proud of the beat there and I need another human being to see it.  
> There's talky face is in this which is my pet peeve, but hot damn Laura Hollis always has something to say, so I did what I could.
> 
> CW: Character death (non-permanent), heavy guilt, break ups, sad ice cream eating, an angry choke out (Mati & Laura then Carmilla & Laura at 2:12-2:17)

  


[Human (Carmilla)](https://vimeo.com/453896280) from [resurrecho](https://vimeo.com/user119968720) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password: laura**

  



End file.
